mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Zaccy and Chole Comics
<<<A View to Paris/Ghost Season--------Just Only Live Twice>>> The series has starred of Zaccy and Chole in 2017. And It also has a Contains Nudity, Language, Sexual and Mild Violence. Zaccy and Chole have picked a Baby Powder, Towels, Diapers and Bath Stuff to the Cuddle Town World for Two weeks where teddy bears live in the universe. It's a prequel of Just Only Live Twice. It's unknown for name of One Boss Female Villain from The Blue Scar Lightning until Just Only Live Twice. Plot Zaccy and Chole has entered the universe where teddy bears lived called Cuddle Town World and stay here for two weeks. I guess this Candy Park might be a trick for them, which who will be feared of cockroaches when they scared... Characters * Zaccy Samohio * Chole Sanyanio * Kyle The Manager Bear * Derek The Office Bear (Which he's Ganahon, then appears in his real look in Part 10) * Kengill The Bear * Unnamed Female Villain (With her Eyes and Hands) * Ganahon (Who disguises as Derek The Office Bear) * Kenboff * Denron * Lukanna * Bolome The Furry Cat * Greak The Killer Monster * Dorami (As a Plush Toy in Part 4) * Hello Kitty (As a Plush Toy in Part 7) * Togepi (As a Plush Toy, Part 13) * Piplup (As a Plush Toy, Part 13) * Cyndaquil (As a Plush Toy, Part 13) * Haruhi Suzumiya (Spoiler Alert, Part 12 with her diaper and a Top Hat for the new year of 2017) * Konata Izumi (Spoiler Alert, Part 12 with her diaper and a Top Hat for the new year of 2017) * Malco The Hare (Cameo) * Isabelle (Cameo) * K.K. Slider (Cameo) * General Kai Ju (Mentioned) * Grunch Griffin (Mentioned) * Samuel Greenall (Mentioned) * Maggie Stuart (Mentioned) * Princess Twilight Sparkle (Mentioned) * Sunset Shimmer (Mentioned) * Crystal the Dragon (Mentioned) * Yura (Mentioned) * Turles (Mentioned) * Arale Norimaki (Mentioned, what Chole says "Bye-Cha!" from Dr. Slump) * Sonic The Hedgehog (Voice Only, but not seen) Trivia * Zaccy Samohio and Chole Sanyanio as a main characters can only wear Diapers in this comic parts entering the Cuddle Town World. * The Nudity of two characters Gallery cannot be shown for public. Only DeviantArt can do Mature. * Pepper, Penelope and Jim Nosesize can not made in their appearance and been mentioned. * Samuel and Maggie can only be mentioned for first. * The Warp Void came in Zaccy and Chole Comic Part One before Electric Soldier Pony, Internet Heroes and Super Legend Heroes. * Malco The Hare appears as a cameo character on Poster, before Sonic The Hedgehog: Sequel of the Past Part Two. * The Cuddle Town is kinda the Same place like Sesame Street and the Hotel is the Same as The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. * The Teddy Bears are kinda simulator to Goldilocks and the Three Bears, Upstairs and Downstairs Bears, Dear Old Bear's Story and Disney's Winnie-The-Pooh (Which Mighty's Not a Fan of it). * This is the Part of Zaccy and Chole Comic on Sagas like Boogey Boy's Spin Off Dragon Ball Nightmare, Catfan180's How Zoey, Jenny and Clara met Vector and Mighty355's Sonic The Hedgehog: Sequel of the Past. * New OC Characters Appeared of Zaccy Samohio, Chole Sanyanio, Kenboff, Denron, Lukannna, Ganahon, Kengill The Bear, Derek The Office Bear, Kyle The Manager Bear, Bolome The Furry Cat and Greak The Killer Monster. Category:Comics Category:Zaccy and Chole Comic Parts